Lights, Heya, Action
by cr0wznest
Summary: Heya, One-shot. Naya's making a video clip for her first single and asks Heather to be in it;


"What do _you _feel like doing for your first video clip Ms. Rivera?"

Naya sat on the other end of a large marble table, while a director sat across from her.

She had just released her first single off her debut album and although it had been extremely exciting for the singer, she never thought of how to show off her talent through a film clip

"Well to be honest, I haven't thought about it alot," She replied, scratching her head.

The director laughed and placed some papers onto the table, studying them carefully.

"Luckily I've had this idea for a while. I just had to find the right artist," He gave Naya a wink. "To film."

Naya sighed with relief as he slid the papers across the table to her. She examined a short script which fit her song perfectly. It was a contemporary ballad with so much soul in it Naya had to stop herself from tearing up while in the recording studio.

"This sounds like a great idea sir, I'm looking forward to working with you." The singer grinned and grabbed her purse.

"There's one more thing Ms. Rivera," He spoke faintly, as Naya headed towards the double doors. She haulted her steps at his words and turned to face the man.

"We'll have to find another actress to play the lead in the video. Any ideas?"

Naya bit her lip but soon realized who would be perfect for the job. She then grinned and the director noticed a twinkle in her eyes.

"I have the perfect girl. I'll keep you posted sir." With that said she retreated to her car and flipped open her cell phone.

She dialled in a number which she hadn't called for a while, but she was sure that this girl would be up for the job.

After a few rings Naya heard a familiar sweet voice on the other end.

"Hello there," The voice spoke.

"Heather! I know this is out of the blue and you probably have so much work, but I was wondering if you would do a favour for me?" Naya tried not to sound desperate but she knew this was the perfect oppotunity to see her best friend again.

After their contract ended with Glee, both girls found themselves busy with seperate jobs.

Heather was a full time professional dancer and actor and Naya was on the way to stardom with her talented vocal chords. The girls, although best friends, hadn't seen each other in so long because of the different scheduals they had.

Glee was like home to them. A place where they'd grown so used to working together. There were no more interviews together, no more two shots, and no more pranks on set. Niether girl could deny that they not only missed the show, but the whole cast.

Every actor had their own life and family to tend to, while Naya-still single- focused on her singing career and hoped that it would launch her into greater things.

"Anything Naynay, what do you need?" The blonde replied excitedly.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon Naya met with the director and went over what needed to be done. Heather arrived at the set not long after Naya and greeted her best friend with a strangling hug.<p>

"Oh my god," Heather squealed. "I've missed you!"

Naya smiled into the blonde's shoulder and then let go to get a better look at the buzzing blonde.

"You look as beautiful as ever," Naya replied with a large grinn on her face.

Heather began to blush and turned away. "So, you were telling me about a script?"

Naya nodded and walked over to the director. After introducing the man to Heather, the girl's sat pool side reading over their lines.

"Basically we're best friends," Heather gave Naya a cheeky grin and it was the brunette's turn to blush.

Over the years the girls were aware of the speculation about their 'relationship'. Heather just made fun of the rumours because of the fact she had a boyfriend at the time. Now being single Heather was just out to have fun and enjoy the things she missed out on when she was with Taylor.

Naya was different when it came to the rumours however. The blush on her cheeks were evident everytime the media would ask her about how close she and Heather were. The girls had never been passed kissing on stage on tour, but that was in character. Naya knew from the moment she met Heather on Glee that the two were indeed soulmates.

She would try and hide the affection she had for her best friend by speaking like she was in character and making fun of their 'friends with benefits' deal. Naya longed for something more though. She needed some sign that would help her realize that maybe her feelings meant a little more than caring for Heather. Maybe she really did love her, erevicably.

"And we go to a party, I'll be singing pool side, you'll be dancing around me or whatever. Then," Naya swollowed hard. "We go on a little road trip, end up at an abandoned house and fortunatly there's another pool."

"Just the two of us?" Heather began. "At the abandoned house, I mean."

"Uh yeah, yeah, just us. Because we leave the party and," Naya read the last bit of the script which made her shiver. She and Heather had to be close, too close.

"That sounds fun," Heather beamed.

Naya couldn't help but soak in the blonde's pure beauty. She had missed her smile, missed the way when Heather moved, her leg muscles would flex and it drove the brunette crazy.

The girls stood up and walked towards the set. The sun was setting and the director had mentioned he had wanted to begin at that moment.

Heather approached the costume designer and she was handed a bathing suit and an opaque white dress which hung off her figure delicately.

Naya was given a tight black dress which emphasised her curves and she wasn't complaining. Anything that made her body look flawless was fine with the brunette.

"What do you think would've happened in season 4?" Heather whispered in Naya's ear, causing the brunette to flinch.

"What do you mean?" Naya mumbled, placing her high heels on each foot.

She used one arm to balance on Heather's shoulder as she waited for an answer.

"With Brittana," The blonde replied non chalantly.

Naya instantly froze, realizing that her character didn't really have a great ending. She had hoped the writers had added in some heated Brittana moments but there was nothing but pinky linking and bonding with fellow glee clubbers.

"Um well, I'm not sure Hemo, you'd have to ask Brad." Naya rolled her eyes remembering that man that caused all of the controversy in the first place.

_It was always on._

That infamous quote had stuck with the brunette for so long that she wanted it to be true in reality.

Every line she spoke as Santana, she spoke as herself aswell.

Heather giggled and placed a hand on Naya's waist to keep her friend balanced. Suddenly the director started shouting through his megaphone and the girls quickly took their places.

The camera started rolling and Heather and Naya walked into the backyard. Everything was silent except for their faint footsteps.

"I'll see you later," Heather spoke.

"Find me, okay?" Naya replied, secretly wishing that the blonde would find the real her and hear her words for what they truly were.

Heather just winked as it said in the script and continued into the party area, where actors were scattered.

A melodic piano noise suddenly filled the silent set and Naya began walking towards a microphone.

Naya wanted to scream out every lyric in Heather's direction because the ballad was intently meant to be for her. She knew that it would be suspicious if she did so, so she just looked down the barrel of the camera and sang her heart out.

The actors stumbled around and threw cups that were scattered on the ground. Some actors were in the pool, cuddling and putting on a show for the camera. All of their movements would be shown in slow motion on screen to fit with the beat of Naya's song.

With one glance to her right she saw Heather being hit on by one of the actors.

_"Was that in the script? She's probably just acting," _Naya thought.

But she had seen her best friend wear that flirty smile, she did the same thing on set. It was real and Naya hated it.

Suddenly she found herself become silent and forgot the lyrics to the next verse.

The director called cut when he noticed the singer struggling and pulled her over to the side as the actors watched on.

"It's okay, it's your first video!" The director reassured the brunette. Naya felt a blush creep on her cheek, realizing that everyone had their eyes on her.

She didn't want to embarrass herself, especially infront of Heather.

They took their places once again and continued from where they had left off.

Once again Naya couldn't keep her eyes of Heather and that douche of an actor, hitting on her. But something in the blonde's eyes told Naya that she didn't feel comfortable at all.

"Excuse me!" Naya stopped the camera man by holding her hand up high.

"What is it Ms. Rivera?" The director strutted over to the singer, with a sense of impatience in his tone.

"I'd just like to make some changes," She looked over towards the scrawny looking thug beside Heather and pointed to him. "You," She yelled. "Go over by the plastic palm tree."

The boy didn't hesitate, he actually seemed extremely intimidated. So he prodded over towards the prop and stood in silence while the rest of the actors and crew looked on suspiciously.

"Alright, all good, action!"

Naya managed to get into the rhythm of her song and relaxed finally. All of the actors were having a ball in the background and Heather had moved by Naya's side as the script said.

It didn't say that Heather had to give the singer flirty glances or rub up against her but that was just Heather. She was flirty and bubbly and she had always been close with Naya like this, so she didn't see a problem with it.

"Well, that was amazing!" The director cheered, causing roars from the actors on set.

Naya smiled sheepishly as Heather put an arm around her.

"You were amazing, I love your song," Heather whispered and kissed Naya's forehead.

"Thank you so much for doing this."

"You know I'd do anything for you, right?" Heather cupped her best friends cheeks and pouted.

Naya felt her temperature rise and just nodded quickly in response.

The director ordered all the actors to leave and Naya and Heather to hop into the van so they could travel to their next location.

They ended up on a dirt road just a few blocks from the first set. Naya was in the drivers seat of a mustang while Heather sat backwards in the passengers seat.

Both girls looked over their script once more so they wouldn't have to distract themselves when they reached the final destination.

Finally the director called action and Naya started up the engine.

She sang her heart out once again causing Heather to break out of character and cup a hand over her mouth and whisper 'oh my god' to herself. The director caught it on camera and smirked to himself.

Naya looked over at Heather sweetly, giving the girl a wink every now and then as she belted out the bridge.

Soon enough they had arrived at the abandoned house and the camera man stopped filming. They were hurried into make up again before standing pool side.

"I don't want you to say anything from the script," The director ordered the two girls. "Just say whatever comes to mind at that moment."

Naya gulped and fisted the sides of her dress. She had no idea what would come to her mind while staring at Heather. She didn't even want to think about it.

Heather on the other hand was already in her place and looked giddy as always.

When the director called action Heather laced her fingers between Naya's and guided her towards the empty house.

They ran upstairs and pulled pillows apart, flinging the contents at eachother in the process. Then began a game of tag as Heather ran through every room trying to evade Naya.

The director realized, along with the girls, that this wasn't acting. They didn't need to be given prompts or words of dialogue. It was completely them, it was the way they acted around eachother and it all came naturally.

Naya sung the last few bars of the chorus and before she knew it she was being pulled towards the pool.

The girls leapt and the director cheered silently to himself as the instrumental music played in the background.

At that moment Naya felt so carefree. She felt like she was back a year prior when her and Heather would mess around on set and just have crazy fun. She missed Heather's genuine laugh and was happy when she heard the blonde.

They both rose out of the water and sapphire blue stared into chocolate brown. The last beats of the music played out faintly and it was time to think of something, anything to say for the final scene.

"It was always you," Heather murmured.

Naya's body began to tingle and she could feel her heart race faster than it ever had before.

"You're-"

Just as Naya was about reply Heather pulled her by the waist into a passionate kiss. Their lips lingered on eachothers for so long they had forgotten they were being filmed. Naya even felt Heather tongue graze against her upper lip which made her fling her eyes open in surprise.

She pulled back and looked toward the director whose jaw had dropped.

"When I said um, _say _whatever comes to your mind at that moment, I meant with words." He smirked and ordered the crew to the van while Heather and Naya were in the pool still, shivering.

"I'm sorry, that was just what I wanted to do at that moment," Heather's lip quivered as she spoke.

"Did you mean it?" Naya replied, also shaking.

Heather looked down at her toes, which were now bright red, then back up to meet Naya's gaze.

"I don't say things I don't mean, you know that."

"Fuck," Naya breathed. She looked over towards the abandoned house and eyed it curiously. She then looked over at Heather who was mirroring her signature smirk.

The girls ran hand in hand, throwing their towels on the grass.

"Stay the night," Naya moaned as Heather trailed kisses along her neck. "With me?"

Heather pulled back and bit her lip. "What will we do?" She backed away towards the doorway slowly which allowed Naya to study every inch of the girls wet body.

"Well first I'm going to take off that uneccessary bathing suit you have on there," Heather raised her eyebrows and nodded as Naya took small steps towards her.

"Then I'm going to lick every inch of your chest and waist," Naya's words caused Heather to instinctively bite her lip and she stopped against a wall.

"I want to make love to you Heather," Naya whispered as she edged closer towards the blonde.

The brunette's warm breath against Heather's lips caused the blonde to close her eyes and slightly moan.

Naya then traced a finger along Heather's bare thigh, leaving both girls breathless at the contact.

Heather then opened her eyes and pulled Naya in for another heated kiss. It was longer and more meaningful than the first one and both girls had wondered why they hadn't done this before.

Sure they kissed on tour infront of thousands of screaming fans, but that was a small friendly kiss. Heather pulled away first leaving Naya to just politely smile. She thought it was over but Heather pulled her into a tight hug, giggling close to her ear. Naya then felt relief-her plan had worked.

Heather didn't know of the brunette's idea to kiss her, so Heather didn't want to seem as into it as she really was.

Being the taller girl, Heather grabbed both of Naya's thighs and lifted her off the ground. The brunette wrapped her legs around the taller girl and ran her fingers through the blonde locks.

"I want this forever," Naya was panting as she broke the kiss.

There foreheads rested against eachother and Heather smirked. "Now you have your next song."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This just came into my mind randomly and I'm hoping that this is exactly what happens when Naya releases her solo album;) Tell me your thoughts by reviewing, pleaseee :)**


End file.
